


365 Days

by Merry_Krismas



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Marryzh Point of View, Not so good past, There will be a lot of OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merry_Krismas/pseuds/Merry_Krismas
Summary: That's like 6 years that Monsters got freed but there're still people that are really against it. Was I expecting to be confronted to one ? Not really... Was I expecting to be invited to a "birthday spaghetti evening" ? Nope but that's pretty cool ! Was I expecting to "get famous" on the internet ? Even less that what I could have think... Oh my god this day had been so weiiiiiird !





	1. So many unexpected things...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps !  
> So here I am ! Just writing this note to  
> 1st tell you that i'm happy that you give a try to my story cause  
> 2nd that's my first one  
> and that i'm sorry for mistakes even if i verified multipled times because  
> 3rd english's not my native language !  
> Hope you like what you'll read ! Smooches !

March, 1st 2020 :

 

Coming back home. Finally. I was just waiting for this. But I was not gone yet. So I began to walk, til I hit the underground station.

 

Every time, I couldn’t do anything else that cringe while using this word. “Underground”. This word have so much meaning now. I shouldn’t have to make that face every time, that wasn’t me who did that to them! This event didn’t even take place this century ! But I still did feel guilty. Because even if I didn’t do anything, that was my species who did this horrible thing. That was us, humans, who shoved monsters Underground ! They had been right there ! So near but so far at the same time ! Pushed under Mount Ebott because of the human’s inability to accept without fear what’s different of themselves.

 

That was with that idea in mind that I get down the stairs to the platform, waiting for my train to come. Just when I enter it, my phone vibrated.

 

 _The Grrrrrreat Pap’s_ texted _you_ :

***HUMAN ! DON’T FORGET TO COME BY THIS EVENING ! YOU WILL SEE ALL MY GREATNESS AT SPAGHETTI COOKING !***

 

I smiled. This guy was too kind and too genuinely innocent for this world! I sat, not really looking next who I was, and texted back.

 

 _You_ texted _The Grrrrrreat Pap’s_ :

***Don’t worry ! How could i ever forget a spaghetti evening in the company of the greatest man on earth ? I’ll just go change before coming :)***

 

It’s at this right moment that I took in something : there was way too many people standing and too many seats available. I saw an elder woman, hardly standing, so I stand and offer my place.

 

“Miss, would you like to take my seat ? I can stand if seating can help you.”

 

I smiled while offering, but what came back wasn’t really what I expected. It wasn’t a smile, nor even a “No, thank you”. No. What came out from her mouth was just grumbles and then she looked at me like I offered her a direct trip to Hell.

 

“No way ! I’m not getting near those things ! I do have self esteem ! I’m not a freak !”

 

She was almost screaming those words, like I attacked her or something. I didn’t really understand what or who she was calling “things” with so much disgust. So I just turned around and saw a monster. He was looking at his phone,  headphone put on his skull. Yeah skull, because he was a skeleton. He looked pretty familiar, but I didn’t remember ever seeing him before. I didn’t realise I was staring until he talked :

 

“heh. never saw a livin skeleton before imma right ? i hope i’m not too spooky or scary.”

I felt my cheeks heat up. Whoops, I was caught red handed…

 

“Actually you’re not… So don’t feel to bonely here… And, hum, I was mostly thinking that you could get hurt : your shoelaces are not tied…”

 

My fingers were pointing on his sneakers, and I was cringing internally. This joke was horrible and overmade and I was just waiting for the usual exasperation grunt I got for all of my really really bad puns. But surprisingly what I got was a snort. I looked up and saw this bonny guy snickering, hiding his mouth (teeth ?) with a skeletal hand. Cute.

 

“good one…”

 

“Are you… Are you talking to these ? Freak ! Freak ! You’re one of those who claims that we are equal to these beast !”

 

She was yelling and screeching and being awfully rude. I already met that type of person, the kind that don’t want to accept people how they are, either are they monster or their own species… More than making me angry, these people are just making me sad… So I just stand still and thought about my choices : i could not react and let her do her scene or i could open my mouth to tell her what i think. I just turned around and face her, trying to stay calm and respectful (I’ve been well raised !).

 

“Okay, I’m really sorry but I think you’ve just called my neighbour here a “beast”... I don’t really think it was what you wanted to say was it ? Perhaps more like “handsome” or “lit” ? “

 

She looked at me like she couldn’t believe that someone stand against her pitiful scene.

 

“H...Handsome ? … L… Lit ? Those are not even humans !”

 

She spat the word like it was venom. The guy looked pretty uncomfortable now. Poor dude, he surely didn’t ask to be involved in this.

 

“That’s kinda the idea of different species i guess ? Like monsters are not humans and humans are not monsters ? Is that really a surprise ? I don’t think so...”

 

She looked at me like I had hit her.

 

“So… If there is no more problem here i guess i will leave : that’s my stop…”

 

I’m looked at the guy… Was he blushing ? Definitely cute. I waved goodbye and smiled.

 

“Hey ! Sorry for disturbing and everything ! Hope you don’t have any other racist granny on your way ! Have a nice day !”

 

**\-------------------**

 

Okay so that was absolutely not what i expected. I didn’t really thought that someone would have filmed the scene in the metro and posted it on the internet ! So now I have to answer aaaaall the text I got.

 

 _Bestie (Anna)_ texted _you_ :

***WTF ? Girl ? Explain me ? Like right now ? What was that ?***

 

 _Bestie (Jonas)_ texted _you_ :

***Exact same as Anna ! WTF ? I know you like monsters and that you fight for equality but like… Really ?***

 

 _Lizzie_ texted _you_ :

***What was that ? Even mom heard of the video ? And seriously sis, in the metro ? “Racist granny”? (I’m so proud of you rn)***

 

Oh my god it’s not the moment ! I’m already freaking late ! Where are the keys ? The keys ? Not the moment for me to lose them ! Okay so checklist : I do have the keys, the jacket, the boots and my bag… Good so everything is there ! I’ll answer on my way.

 

 _You_ texted _Bestie_ _(_ _Anna)_ :

***You’re together right ? Too lazy to write both of you dorks so here it is : I couldn’t let that happen ! No one deserve to be disrespected like that ! And I’m pretty sure you would have done the same !***

 

 _You_ texted _Lizzie_ :

***Mom heard of it ? S*** ! (How is she doing btw ?) Happy to make my lil sis proud ! Something against metro and good ol racist granny ?***

 

Oh dear god protect me from besties curiosity !

 

 _Bestie (Jonas)_ texted _you_ :

***Too lazy to wright to me ? I’m hurt now… ;) Kidding***

 

 _Bestie (Anna)_ texted _you_ :

***Yeah sure… He’s super cute isn’t he ? Just say it ! We know you by heart M ! You smiled at someone else than friends or family ! And that was a real smile ! Congrats ! ***

 

F*** ! I hate super besties eyesight and knowledge !

 

 _Lizzie_ texted _you_ :

***Metro are kinda weird way to meet a potential boyfriend… Mom’s good, a tiny bit stressed i guess ? But okay. Everyone says Hi ! (I got to go : homeworks seems to NOT being able to wait…) Luv U !***

 

Wait ! What ? Potential boyfriend ? What is she talking about ?

 

 _You_ texted _Bestie (Anna) :_

***I smile to stranger… rarely but that happens  ! And yeah… he is. GTG ! Luv U both ! Dork !***

 

I’m so freaking fucked when i see them tomorrow ! But right now I do have other troubles : I’m so so so late ! Thanks texts… Really helping when you’re late… Ok so now i just have to find the right house…. He said big and well decorated… Oh… Oh okay I understand… They just didn’t took off Christmas decorations… So you can just see the house from the other side of the street.

 

“Gaster Family, that’s here !”

 

I’m just ringing the doorbell but even tho the door is still close I can hear my friend.

 

“SANS ! COME ON YOU LAZYBONES ! JUST GO OPEN THE DOOR ! THAT MUST BE HER !”

 

A smile is already forming on my face. He’s just so… loveable ? When the door opens, there’s a silent tho. I wasn’t expecting that either. I mean, sure there aren’t that many skeletons in town but i didn’t thought that they would all live in the same house ! So here I am, and I feel myself losing it. He just looks so ill at ease ! I can even see Pap’s picking from were must be their kitchen.

 

“I MARRYZH ! WHY ARE YOU TWO SO SILENT ? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG ? I HOPE  NOT ! THAT’S YOUR BIRTHDAY AFTER ALL !”

 

That's it. That's all it take. I'm just losing it.

  
  



	2. It begun so good tho...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that destiny decided to play with my day... But now it's not as pleasant as it could have been ! I'm for sure the less lucky human on Earth right now !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I'm so sorry !! I really wasn't expecting the hiatus made by itself here ! In fact it's been a quite stressful year and I didn't think that my exams and life would ask me so much time ! But here I am again, in vacation (with internet) till the end of August so normally a should have way more time to write and develop the story. I'll try to make something like a chapter a week or so.
> 
> Don't forget : They might still be mistakes here and there : english is not my native language !  
> Don't hesitate to criticize (in a constructive manner ofc) : it helps me getting better, I'm still learning !  
> And thank you ! Thanks you because you gave a try to 365 days ! Merci encore !!

**March, 1st 2020, evening :**

 

I don’t really know when I’d fell on the ground but here I am, tears in my eyes and all over my face probably making me look like a panda but right now I don’t really care. While trying to calm down I sit and make all the effort I’m able to in order to form a coherent sentence.

 

“Oh… Oh my god I’m so sorry ! I didn’t meant to laugh but that was too much ! You should have seen your face ! That was… just priceless !”

 

I’m still on the floor, wheezing when Paps just get past the poor skelly still in the doorway. They both look confused and concerned right now. Is it because of me ? Probably but I don’t have any more time to think about that : Paps is already lifting me up like I’m nothing.

 

“MARRYZH ARE YOU ALRIGHT ?? ARE YOU BROKEN ? TELL ME THAT YOU ARE NOT BROKEN PLEASE !!” he says, kinda freaking out while he puts me down.

 

I’m still calming down a bit and wipe my eyes before answering the fidgeting skeleton.

 

“Hey Paps everything alright down there don’t worry ! I’ve just been taken by surprise…” I say and seeing him lift a browbone I just hurry to add “That’s some… funny story ? I guess you didn’t look at your social network this afternoon then… I’ll explain it later don’t worry bout that !” I exclaim and wink at him.

 

He beams and seems satisfied with my answer and bounce where I guess is the kitchen, leaving me and… Sans ? Alone on the landing. I’m trying to take a look at him but he already speaks up.

 

“so uh… thanks ? i guess ? i mean for the granny in the metro and stuff ? “ he says hesitantly “and what’s the thing ‘bout social network or whatever ?” he asks, looking at me expectantly, little lights dancing in his eyes sockets. It’s some weird stuff I really want to ask about but I think it’s probably rude and insensitive ? And I don’t want to be rude and insensitive. But it looks so interesting ! He begin to walk inside waiting for me to follow and I hurry inside : it’s pretty cold outside !

 

“Oh uhmm… No probs ! I mean it just seemed normal to me… But I made you uncomfortable right ? So I’m sorry for that, I didn’t mean to put you ill at ease ! And for the social stuff Uhm… Someone actually filmed what happened ? And put it on the internet ? And there’s an actual lot of people who watched it already ?” God I must be like beet red right now ! Why are those things always happening to me ? I don’t even look at Sans anymore and focus on a loose thread coming from my scarf instead.

 

“eh… i gu-”

 

He doesn’t finish his sentence when we hear Paps “SUPPER’S READY !” from the entrance of their house. Within the minute, the taller skeleton is already behind me, taking of my scarf, beanie and jacket while apologizing about the fact that his “brother laziness is making him look like a bad host”. Gosh I just love this guy ! He already leading me to what must be their living room.

 

It’s decorated with gusto : the room’s kinda cut in two part, separating the living room part and the dining room part thanks to a big comfy-looking grey couch. I don’t have more time to look at it cause I’m dragged to a huge table filled with dishes that all look absolutely delicious. And what a smell ! I feel my mouth watering !

 

“Say Paps, how many dishes did you actually cooked ? Cause that seems to be a lot right there !”

 

“AND THAT IS NOT ALL OF THEM ! THERE ARE STILL ALL THE DESSERTS ! IT’S YOUR BIRTHDAY AFTER ALL ! SANS COULD YOU MAKE DAD COME PLEASE ? ELSE IT WILL BE COLD !” He looks pointilly at his brother and then at the stairs in the living room.

 

“i’ll try… not sure he will join tho…”

 

My eyes follow him climbing the stairs when I actually notice that Paps is looking at me with some expecting expression written on is face. Quirking my eyebrows I hum questioningly.

 

“YOU… LOOKED LIKE YOU KNEW SANS… IS THAT RIGHT ?” He seems a bit hesitant when he asks… Does he know something that I don’t ? But I don’t have much time to think about it : a voice is heard behind me and I’m already spinning around, a bit bemused : A third skeleton is standing there. He seems a bit stiff and rigid and long cracks can be seen on his skull… I wonder if it hurts ? I can see a ghost of a smile hidden by his grey turtleneck.

 

“Ah Marryzh ! Here you are ! You really didn’t change did you, dear ? It’s been so long ! Months ? Years ? I don’t really know anymore. Work is so time consuming, but you know that don’t you ? Is your your father still overworking himself ? I guess he does… People never really change do they? ”

 

I need a tiny adaptation time right now… Too much information in one go !

 

“Uh… Uh… Hi Mr. Gaster ! Nice to see you again ! But it’s only been a week or so since we’ve seen each others… Remember ? I came to see my dad in the lab, he forgot some little things at my place for the twins… But yeah I guess work does at least make you lose the notion of time… And bad habits are hard to actually break…”

 

Some images from the past resurface in my head, twirling around each others and making me wish they could disappear from my brain forever. I force a smile on my face anyway and I catch a weird look on the elder skeleton brother’s face. I smile a bit more, they’re doing that for me ! I have to enjoy it ! Paps made so much efforts ! I can’t let old stuff waste a good time to come !

 

Small talks is made, how’s school, how’s life, how’s the family, this type of basic stuff. Slowly we’re moving to the table and my mood is rising again ! The idea of eating is all it takes to get my somber mood away. The first bit of food that reach my mouth makes me wish I could cook like this.

 

“Oh mon dieu Paps ! It’s soooooo good ! I mean… good god ! You’ll be the greatest chef ever ! I swear !”

 

“THANK YOU VERY MUCH MARRYZH ! IT TOOK ME A LITTLE BIT OF TIME BUT NOTHING IS TOO MUCH FOR THE UNBELIEVABLY STRONG AND PERFECT CHEF PAPYRUS ! BUT IT IS QUITE NATURAL, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, TO TREAT THE ALMOST AS GREAT AS I FRIEND THAT YOU ARE WITH MY BEST RECIPES ! PLUS IT’S YOUR BIRTHDAY SO YOU DESERVE EVEN BETTER !”

 

He stands, poses and then bows after this. I can’t help the tiny snicker that escape my lips.

 

“Aw Paps you shouldn’t have ! It’s no big deal you know ? It’s only my birthday ! Not my marriage or something !”

 

The deep and smooth voice of Mr.Gaster then resonates in the room.

 

“But then, you would have been all alone this evening dear. And this is quite a sad thought !”

 

Oh… Alone isn’t so bad I guess, I mean I’ve celebrated it alone last year… And here are my dark thoughts again ! Arrgh just go away some more hours !

 

“alone ? why would ya be alone on your birthday ? don’t you have a family ? i heard ya talkin ‘bout your father before…”

 

I’m torn away from my deep thoughts by Sans slow words.

 

“Uh ? What ? Oh my family ? Uhr… It’s a bit complicated to be honest… I mean, my parents aren’t together anymore, they’re still best friend and stuff but still… my mom moved all the way across the country so it’s a bit hard to see each others… Or my siblings… And my dad stayed here… But I don’t really have a… great relationship with my stepmother… So it’s hard to see him too I guess…”

 

My laps are really interesting right now ! I’d never imagined that it could be so cool… Way more interesting than knowing that because of me, talks have stopped, and an heavy silence now takes the place of the happy discussions…

 

“aren’t together anymore ? whatya mea…”

 

But once again, he can’t finish his sentence : the doorbell is ringing aggressively. Like someone is trying to get their anger out on it… We’re all weirdly standing now… And the doorbell rings once again.

 

“I… I’ll go see who’s at the door ! Just don’t move, it’s the least I can do for thanking you all !”

 

And I don’t even give them the time to answer that I’m already by the door, the hand on the knob. But what I get while opening is still unexpected…

 

“OPEN THE DOOR YOU FREAKS !!! OR ELSE… OR ELSE…”

 

Maxwell… What is he doing here ? What the hell is this asshole doing here ??

 

“What the hell are you doing here ?! And stop ringing this freaking doorbell for God’s sake !”

 

He finally stops pushing rageously on the bell’s button and looks at me. He seems lost for a bit and then the rage that was painted on his face moves to astonishment and then to fury. He grabs my arm and yanks me outside. His breath makes tiny clouds when he speaks and smells of alcohol.

 

“What are you doing at that filsy monster house ?! You want to get their sickness or what ?! You want to get killed isn’t it ?” he roars, a well known crazy look in his eyes. He’s more than definitively drunk.

 

I take my arm back, wincing at the pain, and try not to panic. Oh god what is he doing here ?

 

“I’m more likely to get killed by staying with you than by staying inside my friends house ! Now go away Maxwell, or else I’m actually calling the cops.”

 

I’m trying so hard to make my voice firm and cold, to seem tough. But all I’m doing is shaking and feeling the panic rise. Images, colliding in front of my eyes, blurred and undefined. Sounds, cries, screams so much screams. And so so much pain ! I must not panic, I must not let the past get the best of me.

 

I struggle against the pressure on my lungs, struggle to breath evenly. And I take a step back, my feet entering once again the Gaster’s house, my back pressed against something hard.

 

“you okay ? you took a bit of time so i came t’see if everything was okay ?”

 

I feel Sans hand on my shoulders and even tho it’s bones, it feels good, warm, reassuring me a bit.

 

I still shake a bit but I know that everything will be alright now. I shake my head, breathing in and out.

 

“No… Everything’s fine… He’s just a drunk hard and thought that annoying people on happy birthday parties was fun or something…”

 

I’m stiff when I slam the door the hardest I can. We can still hear the mad shouts of Maxwell through the door.

 

“Who do you call a drunk hard you whore ? I’ll kill you ! You ruined my life you bitch ! You’re the worst garbage that Humankind’s ever seen !”

 

He's banging on the door but I’m determined to not let this waste even more the evening as it is. But it seems that destiny has other plans : Sans hand moves from my shoulder to my wrist, keeping me in place gently.

 

“wait… i think i need some explanations right now… i’m a bit lost.”

 


End file.
